


Under Canvas

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-17
Updated: 2002-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finds a way to make the Farmers' Market more interesting than usual for Clark. An answer to the ClexFest challenge: Clark and Lex have sex in public. Where - and do they get away with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks as always to Barbara for beta duties. This is part of the ClexFest at: http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest

"Clark, come on, surely there are better things you could be doing than hanging around the Farmers' Market." 

Like me, thought Lex as he regarded his lover in frustration. Clark was looking especially distracting today in worn, faded jeans and a plain white T-shirt that gave every appearance of being at least one size too small for him. 

How could he be expected to just stand here and look? There was no doubt that Lex had a whole list of much better things they could be doing, things that involved touching and skin... a lot of both. 

"Lex, you know how Mom and Dad are," Clark replied with a sigh. "If I stick to the rules they'll let me see you without making too much fuss about it. But if I don't I'll be grounded until... well, it'll be a very long time. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" 

"Okay, fine, so we don't want to piss your parents off," Lex conceded with ill grace. "But surely even you must get time off for good behaviour." 

"Yeah, later, but right now Mom and Dad are taking a look around the market so I have to mind the stall. I'm sorry." Clark turned his best puppy dog look on Lex, the one that also involved a pout that deserved to be declared a lethal weapon. 

Lex caved. "Fine, I'll just go and have a look around myself, but as soon as they come back tell them you're taking a break." 

"Okay." Clark beamed at his lover. "Thanks for being so understanding." 

"Remind me again why I'm dating a Kansas farm boy who's still in high school," Lex muttered under his breath as he walked away. 

"Hey! I heard that," Clark called after him, a smile in his voice. "And you know why." 

Lex sighed again, even more frustrated by the blatant teasing. Yeah, he knew exactly why, and sex with the most drop dead gorgeous person in Smallville was only part of the reason. But right now, for Lex, it was the most pressing reason. Clark was addictive and Lex didn't want to have to wait until nightfall to get his fix. With that thought in mind, Lex set out to make a thorough study of the Farmers' Market. 

A little over an hour later Lex was back at the Kents' stall, and so were Clark's parents. 

When Clark saw his lover he flashed him a bright grin and called out, "Mom, Dad, I'm just going to take a break. I'll be back in a while." 

"Okay, honey, that's fine," Martha replied, turning to see her son strolling away to join Lex. "Hi, Lex," she added, not entirely surprised to see him. 

"Hello, Martha," Lex said politely. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing Clark for a bit." 

Jonathan had looked round at the mention of Lex's name and appeared to be on the verge of saying something, until he received a quelling look from his wife. He held his silence, though it was plain enough that he wasn't happy about it. 

"No, not at all, he deserves a break." Martha smiled at them both, ignoring Jonathan's disapproving expression. 

She had taken the news that Clark and Lex were, to all intents and purposes, dating rather better than Jonathan had. Then again, she'd worked out the attraction between them a lot sooner than her husband. 

"You two go along and have some fun." 

"Thanks, Mom," Clark said as he hurried along after Lex. 

Lex was making his way through the rows of stalls with considerable determination. At normal human speeds Clark was hard put to keep up with him. 

"What's the rush, Lex?" Clark asked eventually. "Where are we going?" 

"Right here," Lex replied, quickly catching hold of Clark's hand and pulling him into a narrow space between two large tents. 

There was white, billowing canvas all around them. It diffused the sunlight and made the place shadowy and strangely intimate. It was also surprisingly cool, despite the lack of air. 

"Where are we?" Clark looked puzzled. 

"I don't know and I can't say that I care," replied Lex as he pulled Clark into his arms, raising his mouth to his lover's for a kiss. "What I do know is that it's private." 

Clark held him off. "Lex, are you crazy? We're in the middle of the Farmers' Market. There are people in both these tents..." 

"Who are quite happy minding their own business, while we mind ours," insisted Lex patiently. "Clark, it took me the better part of an hour to find this place, and I was looking." 

"You went and looked for somewhere we could make out?" Clark blinked, staring at Lex as if he were insane. "I thought I was the teenager in this relationship." 

"What can I say? You bring out the... well, I'm not sure if I'd define it as the best or the worst," Lex admitted, his lips curving in a smirk. "Clark, live a little!" 

"You really are serious, aren't you?" Clark continued to stare at his lover in amazement. This wasn't a side of Lex he got to see very often. 

"Totally," said Lex, nodding. "Now, we can spend the next half hour arguing or we could find something much more interesting to do with our mouths." 

Clark glanced around him. They'd moved quite a way into the narrow space and from here he could barely see daylight at either end. The sides of the tents were pretty much opaque so no one was likely to see them from inside, or hear them, for that matter. There was a steady hum of voices from all sides, though he and Lex seemed to be enclosed in an oasis of calm. And Lex was watching him now in obvious anticipation of his answer. 

"All right," he conceded, "you win. But if we get caught, don't forget whose idea this was, Lex." 

"We won't get caught," Lex assured him confidently. Then he reached up to claim the kiss he'd been denied before. 

It was, Clark had to admit, strangely exciting to be kissing Lex like this, knowing there were people all around them, just a few feet away. At any rate, his cock seemed to like the idea, but then his cock generally approved of Lex and anything that involved getting up close and personal with him. 

The summer breeze caused the sides of the tents to move, billowing out and then straightening again. It made the space around them fluid, sometimes seeming almost open and then closing around them again, brushing against their bodies like an intimate cocoon. 

Lex leaned into Clark, his lips softly devouring the enticing mouth. His tongue probed the full lips under his own, slipping inside as soon as Clark opened to him. 

Clark was still a little tense, Lex could feel it in the hard body pressed against him, but he could also feel just how aroused Clark was. So, clearly he wasn't entirely opposed to the situation, just nervous about being discovered. Though, as far as Lex was concerned, that was half the fun of it. The possibility of being found out added spice. What was life without risk? 

Shifting slightly, Lex pressed his thigh between Clark's legs, rubbing against the bulge in the front of his jeans. Clark moaned into his mouth and Lex drank in the sound. He flicked his tongue over the roof of Clark's mouth, tasting him. 

Big hands tightened on Lex's waist as Clark humped the thigh thrust against him almost without thought. The air around them seemed hotter than it had been before and Clark felt sweat beading on his skin. 

He slid one hand slowly up Lex's back, gliding over the impractical blue dress shirt. Did Lex have any idea how to dress casually? His only concession seemed to have been that he wore the shirt loose over his black pants instead of tucked into the waistband. 

Lex's tongue was deep in his mouth and Clark sucked on it hard, teeth scraping the tip. His hand slid all the way up to cup the back of Lex's head, holding him still as Clark let himself fall into the kiss. 

Pleased, Lex felt the moment that Clark really relaxed into things. He pressed his own swollen cock against Clark's hip, rubbing enthusiastically and encouraging his lover to thrust back. His hands slipped under Clark's T-shirt, needing to touch the warm skin. Clark was moaning again, grinding against Lex with unmistakable intent. 

Carefully, Lex freed his mouth. "Clark," he panted, "clothes..." 

"What?" Clark responded distractedly. 

"We have to go back out there afterwards," Lex pointed out, grateful his brain retained enough good sense to remember that. "Undo your pants." 

"Oh God, you're right." Clark looked a little panicked as he pulled away from Lex and quickly began unbuttoning his jeans. 

It was tempting to just stand and watch, but Lex decided regretfully that his time was better spent getting out of his own clothes. He stripped with commendable speed, but Clark still managed to be undressed before him. 

Lex felt his cock throb at the sight of Clark, naked and aroused, surrounded by the billowing tent canvas. The situation was strangely surreal, but Lex knew there would never be anything ordinary about his lover, so it seemed only appropriate. 

"How do you want to do this?" Clark asked, flushing a little under the intense scrutiny. 

"Hm, I wish I could fuck you," Lex admitted, "but that's just not practical here." 

Clark flushed again. "Then what?" 

"The next best thing, Clark," said Lex with a grin. "Come here." 

He held out his hand and when Clark took it he pulled him in close. Then he turned Clark so they were pressed together, Lex's chest against Clark's back. A little careful manoeuvring and Lex slid his cock between Clark's buttocks. He thrust experimentally, pleased with the friction on his skin and even more pleased with the surprised gasp from Clark. 

Lex dropped a kiss on one broad shoulder. "Do you like that?" he asked, his voice low and sexy. 

"Christ, yes," Clark breathed, pushing back with his hips and feeling the slide of Lex's cock between his ass cheeks again. 

"Good." Lex nipped at his shoulder as he slipped his hands around Clark's waist. 

He found the slick length of Clark's cock and wrapped the fingers of one hand around it, stroking roughly. The other hand moved to Clark's chest, seeking the taut peaks of his nipples and toying with them. 

"Oh God, Lex..." Clark moaned. 

Tilting his head to the side, Clark offered his neck to Lex, who accepted gratefully. Long licks and sucking bites were lavished on the salty skin as Lex set about driving Clark over the edge. 

Not that Lex wasn't enjoying himself too. Clark's ass cheeks were clenching hard around his shaft as he thrust his hips faster. His cock was leaking pre-come and his movements smeared it over Clark's hot skin, making it easier for him to slide against him. 

God, yes, this was nearly as good as being buried deep in that perfect, tight ass, Lex decided. He buried his nose in the crook of his lover's neck, inhaling the scent of sweaty, sex-warmed Clark. 

And Clark was fucking his fist with hard, jerky thrusts. Lex could feel the slide of Clark's foreskin over the steel of his shaft with each move. He brushed his thumb over the tip, spreading the slick moisture around, then carefully dug his nail into the slit. It made Clark buck into his touch even more frantically and Lex knew he must be close. Lex tightened his grip and pumped Clark's cock roughly, wanting to feel him explode. 

It didn't take much longer. Clark's hips jerked unevenly, his cock thrusting hard into Lex's fist. Then he was crying out Lex's name, far too loudly, as he came. His semen spilled over Lex's hand and onto his own stomach as he shuddered through his climax. 

Lex's free hand had risen to clamp over his mouth after the first ill-advised shout and Clark muffled the rest of his cries in his lover's palm. 

While Clark was still trembling with the aftershocks, Lex began to thrust against his ass in earnest. The rhythmic clenching of Clark's buttocks had left him very close to release and he was desperate to follow Clark over the brink. 

A few moments of effort and he was coming hard, hot liquid shooting over Clark's back and trickling down between his ass cheeks. Lex thrust into the slick cleft a few more times as he spent himself, his own cries silenced as he bit down on Clark's shoulder. 

They were both grateful for Clark's strength. It was the only thing that kept them upright as their hearts pounded and their breathing slowly settled into something like normality. The scent of sex hung heavily in the small space that enclosed them as they clung to one another, still panting. 

"Lex, that was..." Clark stared at his sated lover, eyes sparkling. 

"Good?" Lex suggested, his lips curving in a quick smile. 

"Incredible," Clark supplied. He looked down at himself, wrinkling his nose. "Though I could do with a shower now. Oh well..." He grinned. "Um, and thanks for remembering about our clothes. That would have been a dead giveaway." 

Lex sniffed fastidiously and then smirked. "And the fact that we both smell not unlike dogs in heat won't be?" 

Clark closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh God, I'm going to be so dead! Mom's going to know for sure. Remind me why I let you talk me into this, Lex." 

"Because it was fun?" suggested Lex, his face a study in bland innocence. 

Swiping at the smear of come on his stomach Clark sighed. "Grounded, Lex... for-ev-er!" 

"It's not like they can prove anything," Lex pointed out reasonably. "So grounding you would hardly be fair. I'm sure your father has an appropriate motto to cover it." 

"Lex," said Clark reprovingly. 

"How about the one that starts, 'what the eye doesn't see'?" Lex smirked at his lover again. "Come here, Clark, let me..." 

Lex caught hold of the sticky hand Clark had used to wipe off his stomach. He studied it for a second and then proceeded to lick it thoroughly clean. 

Clark gave a sharp gasp as Lex's rough tongue worked its way over every inch of his hand. "Lex!" 

Blue eyes slanted up to meet his, heat very evident in Lex's gaze. "Problem, Clark?" he asked innocently as he released the final finger with a sucking pop. 

"Problem?" Clark all but squeaked. "Um, no, just..." 

Dark lashes swept down to veil his eyes. A few seconds later Clark peered at Lex from behind them. His cheeks were flushed, but the look he treated Lex to was anything but shy. 

"Clark?" Lex felt his heart speed up. He recognised that look and had learned to be ready for anything when Clark directed it at him. 

"It's just, well, my ass is sticky too," said Clark coyly. "Because someone came all over me." 

Lex had to hurriedly remind his cock that he was not a teenager any more and it had no right managing that level of interest so soon. It didn't seem to be listening to him though. 

"How very remiss of me, Clark," said Lex in his most sincere voice. "Would you like me to do something about that too?" 

"Would you?" Clark flashed his most endearing smile and turned to present the ass in question to his lover... who wasted no time at all in sinking to his knees behind Clark. 

Lex cupped his hands around Clark's buttocks and carefully spread his cheeks apart. He wasn't going to refuse an offer like this. He leaned in and inhaled the deep, musky scent rising off Clark's skin. Then he moved in even closer and began to lick at the muscular curves of Clark's ass, catching a hint of his own taste too. 

Pressing in deeper, Lex meticulously lapped away his come from between Clark's cheeks. His cock was now definitely showing renewed signs of interest, only spurred on by the delightful moans that were coming from Clark. Unable to resist, Lex flicked his tongue over Clark's hole, feeling the muscle spasm as he probed it a second time. 

"Lex..." Clark whimpered. "Oh, fuck!" 

With a grin Lex furled his tongue and pressed inward, just breaching Clark's body. Clark was practically gibbering when he withdrew and then did it again. Happily, Lex settled in to give Clark a thorough tongue-fucking, always one of his favourite sports. Hell, if Clark was going to get grounded they might as well make this good. 

And Lex was very good at what he was doing. He reduced Clark to a shuddering, whimpering state, just on the edge of orgasm in an embarrassingly short space of time. 

He didn't let Clark come, though, a fact which had Clark grabbing at Lex in frustration when he suddenly pulled away. 

"Lex," he whined, "you can't leave me like this!" 

With a grin Lex primly informed his lover, "I don't intend to, but I cleaned you up once, I don't want to have to do it again." 

"What? Lex, how can you...?" Clark's protests died on his lips. Lex had found the perfect way to avoid the necessity of cleaning Clark again. 

He closed his mouth over the head of Clark's cock, swallowing it down deep before turning his attention back to making his lover come. 

Clark sighed with pleasure. Lex really did think of everything. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark was helping his parents to clear the stall when Martha drew him aside, out of earshot of his father. 

"Um, honey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. 

"Sure, Mom, what is it?" Clark replied, smiling. 

Martha paused, clearly choosing her words with care. "It's about you and Lex, Clark." 

"What exactly about us?" Clark looked doubtful. "I thought you were okay with me seeing Lex." 

"Well, I am, up to a point." Martha gave her son a long look. "Clark, it's just..." 

"Mom?" Clark felt a sense of impending doom. 

"Well," Martha continued a little awkwardly. "Maybe next time you and Lex want to make out you should choose somewhere with better soundproofing than the back of the refreshments tent." 

"What?!" 

Martha patted Clark's flaming cheek gently. "It's all right, honey, I'm almost certain I was the only one who noticed." She looked a little flushed herself. "It's just that a mother learns to recognise her child's voice - wherever she hears it." 

"Oh God..." Clark squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him. 

"If it's any consolation, your father and I got caught making out in his truck once," Martha offered. 

Clark shook his head. "Er, not helping, Mom, too much information." 

"Just be grateful your father wasn't with me earlier. I don't think he'd be quite as understanding," Martha reminded him. "And remember what I said for next time, okay?" She dropped a motherly kiss on Clark's cheek before turning back to the task of packing up the stall. 

Clark breathed a silent prayer of thanks for his luck in having a more than understanding mother. "Oh, I will. No more tents, definitely no more tents..."


End file.
